Invulnerability
The power to be immune to all forms of physical damage. Opposite to Mortality. Not to be confused with Immortality, although some users are Immortal. Also Called * Absolute/Godly/Meta/Omni Durability * Impenetrable Skin/Impervious Skin * Imperviousness * Indestructibility * Invincibility * Unbreakable * Unharmable Capabilities The user is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Cutting Immunity * Disease Immunity * Energy Resistance * Enhanced Durability * Explosion Immunity * Intravenous Exoskeleton * Pain Suppression * Physical Force Immunity * Pressure Resistance * Supernatural Strength * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones * Unbreakable Skin * Vacuum Adaptation Techniques * Atomicity: to never be physically divided. Variations * Absolute Invulnerability: be immune to any kind of damage. * Absolute Defense: users body simply blocks any and all attacks. * Bulletproof Durability: a form of invulnerability that only applies to gunfire. * Conditional Invulnerability: be invulnerable under certain conditions. * Damage Negation: negate damage the user may receive. * Density Manipulation: increase one's density to make it much harder and more difficult to be harmed. * Cutting Immunity: be immune to cutting damage. * Elasticity: users body simply absorbs attacks. * Immutability: the ability to be impervious to all forms of external physical change. * Impact Absorption: absorb mechanical and physical impacts. * Intangibility: becoming intangible to allow all offensive attacks to phase through. * Mobile Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works if the holder of the power is in motion * Nigh Invulnerability: be immune to almost all kind of damage. * Reactive Invulnerability: a form of Invulnerability that only works if the user is in danger. * Regenerative Healing Factor- 'Heal rapidly from any wound * 'Reliant Invulnerability: be indestructible as long as a certain target exists. * Selective Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works on a certain attack, similar to Evolution. * Supernatural Durability: be supernaturally durable. * Temporary Invincibility: a form of invulnerability that only works for a limited period of time. Levels * Invulnerability * Dual Impregnability * Nigh Invulnerability * Absolute Invulnerability Associations * Absolute Defense * Defense Powers * Immobility * Immortality * Immutability * Physical Force Immunity * Reflective Immutability * Self-Molecular Manipulation * Undeformability * Unfettered Body Limitations * Weak against Invulnerability Negation/Immunity Bypassing/Invulnerability Bypassing. * Doesn't mean immortality unless otherwise bestowed. * Highly vulnerable to toughness-altering abilities such as Fortitude Weakening, Density Manipulation or even Carbon Manipulation. * Users of Absolute Strength/Absolute Attack can inflict damage. * Can still be affected by Death Inducement. * Unless combined that resist/negate it (Immobility, Pushback Resistance) user can be thrown around by attacks. * May be vulnerable to certain conditions, substances or simply have a place that is vulnerable to damage. * May become Immobile. * May require learning defenses to particular dangers. * May be vulnerable to telepathic abilities. * May only protect against external attacks, so internal attacks, such as Internal Rupturing, Dehydration and Deoxygenation, can bypass this ability. * May still feel pain. Known Users See Also: Made of Iron, Nigh-Invulnerability and Super Toughness. Known Items Gallery Anime/Manga Broly unaffected by Gohan's punch.png|Broly's (Dragon Ball) Legendary Super Saiyan Form, reinforces his body with tremendous ki to the point where he is completely unaffected by Gohan' SSJ powered punch in the face. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) is virtually immune to any attacks grants to his '' Lightning Chakra Armor.'' Kakuzu (Naruto) hard skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto), using Earth Spear, is invulnerable to all physical damage, aside Lightning Release. Mr 1 Daz Bones.png|Because of the powers of the'' Dice-Dice no Mi'', Daz Bones (One Piece) is immune to bullets, slashing and physical attacks. Monster Chopper.jpg|While in his Monster Point form, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) possesses a body so hardened that all attacks bounce off of his without him even recoiling. Jozu Diamond.png|Thanks to the power of the Diamond Diamond no Mi, Jozu (One Piece) can become diamond to block any and all attacks. Kaidou one piece by pureadimelograno-d93l48n.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is one of the most powerful and feared Yonko in pirate history, also known for his suicidal tendencies such as jumping off a sky island..... Kaidos Imprint in the Ground.png|....landing face first.... Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|.....and coming out unscathed. One-Punch Man v2-148.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man) withstanding Hammerhead's punch. Akua Immune to Fire.jpg|By delaying her existence via Dimensional Manipulation, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) is immune to all harm, even intense flames. Presea6.jpg|Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) is completely invulnerable to all harm because of her special ability, Suppress. Yaya Super Form.jpg|Because of Kongouriki, Yaya's (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) skin is virtually invulnerable to physical attacks, she can only be harmed by automaton's magic. Image-171.jpg|Even after being crushed into a cube by Junkman, Painman (Kinnikuman) comes out unscathed and buffs out back to his normal shape. Huanglongmon.jpg|Huanglongmon's (Digimon) scales are made from a unique, indestructible ore. This makes Huanglongmon invulnerable to any conventional damage. Comics Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) Supergirl, the Girl of Steel.JPG|Supergirl (DC Comics) Invulnerability by Mon-El.jpeg|Lar Gand/Mon-El (DC Comics) Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Bat-God.jpg|Barbatos (DC Comics) is nearly invincible and regular superheroes cannot defeat him without the Nth Metal & the Tenth Metal/Element X. Invulnerability by Thor.JPG|Thor (Marvel Comics) World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Colossus (Marvel).jpg|In his Steel form, Colossus (Marvel Comics) is virtually invulnerable. Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Unbreakable Skin by Rogue.jpg|After absorbing Ms.Marvel's Kree based super powers, Rogue (Marvel Comics) gained invulnerability. Unbreakable Skin by Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage's (Marvel Comics) unbreakable skin allows him to take an explosion to the face...... Imvulnerability by Luke Cage.jpg|...And shrug off a laser bolt. Invulnerability by the Sliver Surfer.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) takes a blow to the face from She-Hulk and remains unfazed. Invulnerability by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Invulnerability by Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone (Marvel Comics) Density Invulnerability by Kimura.jpg|Kimura (Marvel Comics) uses density control to compact her molecules increasing Mass (weight) while keeping intact her Volume (size by length, width, and dept) in effect increasing her Density (damage durability) making her virtually indestructible and impervious. Invulnerability by Invincible.JPG|Invincible (Image Comics) taking all of Dark Wing's exoskeleton-powered punches. Invulnerability by Allan the Alien.jpg|Allen the Alien (Image Comics) surviving all his death sentences while in a Viltrumite Prison. Cartoons Annihilator.jpg|The Annihilator (Justice League: Unlimited) is invulnerable to every attack due to its magical armor, making it practically invincible. 224964-54307-juggernaut super.jpg|Juggernaut (X-Men: Evolution) Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can only be harmed by Jack's mystical samurai sword. GRANDFATHER-codename-kids-next-door-19380398-473-354.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) was invulnerable to all physical damage, as even having a giant moon base worth 39 gazillion tons of red hod metal and duct tape drop on him did not do any harm. Shendu.png|Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) can only be harmed by magical weapons. UnzappableHats.jpg|King Koopa's henchmen (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) all wearing Unzappable Hats, which render the wearer invulnerable. HatredMaskCGI.jpg|The Oni Mask of Hatred (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) turns the user's skin into invulnerable magma armor. MoSUltraMask.png|Harumi (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Movies Superman (Invulnerability).gif|Superman (Superman Returns) The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Live Television SuperDurabilityWillowShattersGlassonGlory.gif|Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is sprayed with mirror shards and suffers nothing but damage to her dress. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) can be immune to physical attacks, such as bullets, falling from heights and being run over by a speeding van without sustaining injury. Video Games 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) Other SCP-019 - The Monster Pot.jpg| SCP-019 - The Monster Pot (SCP Foundation) is absolutely impossible to smash or melt for unknown reason. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries